Valantines day in Konoha
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: It's valentines day in the village of leaf, and Tsunade came up with an interesting way to make this one different. Could this be the chance Hinata has been waiting for to tell Naruto what she's feeling or will it become one of the worst days of her life? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Two weeks till V-day

**(Disclaimer and other things: One I'd like to say I do not own Naruto Shippuden. If I did I probably wouldn't be righting this fan fiction.**

**Second I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I have gone back and re-read it and cheeked the spelling but I am being tested for dyslexia soon so sometimes my mind doesn't process I spelt something wrong.**

**Also this is my first long fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best.)**

* * *

The Hyuga heiress could barely believe what she was reading. There plastered to the announcements on the message board was one sheet of paper. On that sheet was a notice from none other than lady Tsunade herself and it read.

"Good morning to all ninja of all ranks. As we know Valentine's Day is quickly approaching. This year we will be doing something different. Every group of ninja from different years will report to their assigned original class in the ninja academy. We will be holding a special advent that involves roses and other stuff. You will all be given the opportunity to buy roses at 50 cents apiece and give them to the person you love. (Or you can give them to friends what do I care?) You will be given further instructions from your old senseis once you arrive at the academy.

Ps. Sasuke Uchiha is officially off probation."

As her near white eyes skimmed the page she couldn't help but feel sorry for the Uchiha boy. The very mention of him being off probation would make some girls giddy. As if on cue the girl next to her let out an ear piercing scream and said quickly "OMG OMG OMG!" over and over again. This caused Hinata to quickly cover her ears in a slight annoyance. Now the young heiress was normally quite calm but these fan girls were getting more intense by the day even since the 'oh so famous' Sasuke Uchiha came home. Even so this seemed like an interesting idea though her face quickly became flushed at the thought of giving Naruto a rose.

Meanwhile a blonde Uzumaki was also having troubles of his own. "AWWW come on Sakura-Chan!" Came the pleading voice of Naruto who was practically on his knees begging. "No!" the pinkette said in annoyance with her arms crossed. "But Saku-"started Naruto again only to be interrupted by the girl again "For the hundredth time NO! I am NOT going to be your valentine!" her words stung him like venom. Quickly he heaved an annoyed huff "Not like Sasuke is going to ask you." He said muttering under his breath. "What did you say?!" came the shouting voice of Sakura while she towered over him. "Erm ehh a-ano" the blonde quickly replied and a look of fear came across his face. On cue Sakura lifted her fist in the air "CHAAAAA!" she shouted and punched him, hard. The last thing you could hear was Naruto's cry of pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the count down begin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast.

* * *

"Owwwww" moaned the injured Uzumaki as he rubbed his shoulder where he had been punched. "Why is Sakura-Chan always hitting me?" he whined and looked around with blue eyes. A crowed quickly caught his attention. "Ehh what's going on?" replied the blonde as he squinted to see past the group. Suddenly he felt somebody slam into him. Icy sky blue eyes gazed down to see what hit him. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun." Squeaked the soft yet gentle tone of the embarrassed Hyuga clan's heiress. "Hinata?" He questioned looking at the girl who was slowly becoming red like a tomato.

Quickly he offered one hand to her while rubbing the back of his head "It's alright Hinata" He replied while flashing one of his most famous grins. If anything this only made the girl blush even madder as she took his hand. Once the girl was back onto her feet she quickly pulled her hand out of his and fidgeted. "A-ano a…. um.." She stuttered while poking the tips of her index fingers together.

She's weird, but calming. To Naruto he didn't mind having the shy heiress around, especially after getting the day lights punched out of him by Sakura. Hinata had a grace about what she did and she's never hollered at him for begin an idiot and she didn't punch him either. "Oh what's all the commotion about anyways?" he asked taking the chance to learn more about what the crowed was about. "A-ano... Tsunade wrote something down u-um we are supposed to met a-at the ninja academy t-t-tomorrow."

A groan escaped the boys mouth "Not the academy." He whined and his head went down at the memory of his time there. "U-Um Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga with a tilt of her head "S-something wrong?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her realizing he had completely zoned out "Eh sorry Hinata." He replied sheepishly. "I-It's fine." replied the heiress softly and smiled in the cute way she always does. Somehow talking to her always made the Uzumaki forget about the throbbing pain that he had after getting punched. That and he couldn't help but notice the way she smiled. It seemed sweet and friendly, much different then that nervous and shy smile she had when they were much younger. Oh the good old days, the only thing he had missed was Sasuke. Though that didn't matter much now the raven haired Uchiha was back home. Somehow he managed to drag the Uchiha back kicking and screaming, metaphorically speaking. "U-Um well… I-I should be getting home." The girl's voice once again pierced through his zoned out mind. "Alright Hinata, see ya tomorrow!" he grinned wildly which only made her once again turn red like a tomato.

Quietly the Hyuga heiress left the Uzumaki alone, not that she wanted to. For once she was having a simi-normal conversation with the man of her dreams. Even so she knew she had to go. Father wasn't going to happy with her if she didn't come home and do her chores. Shivers went down her spine as she thought about her father's temper. Though it wasn't long until she reached the Hyuga clan's compound.

The compound was large and could rival that of the old Uchiha home. It was almost like a village it's self that was separated from the world by the large wooden doors. The houses consisted of several dozen small separated houses and one large manor. Inside that manor lived all the main branch members. This consisted of Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata herself. Along with several other main branch members that lived there and the elders. The smaller houses held the living space of the lower branch members.

Silently the heiress removed her flat shoes she was wearing and set them down in their proper placing. With bear feet she walked on the freshly scrubbed and polished floor. Nobody seemed to be home which was lucky for her at least for now. Her speed picked up as she ran down the halls until she came upon her room. Her pale hand reached out and opened the sliding door. Once inside she closed it quickly and darted over to her calendar. Two weeks left, that's how long it was until it was Valentine's Day. Her heart began to pound violently inside her chest. Not because it was going to be Valentine's Day, no she had another reason. That second reason was because she was going to confess to Naruto two weeks from now that she loved him. All she could do was pray everything went okay. Rejected or not she still wanted to know everything would be okay and that is wouldn't ruin hers and Naruto's friendship. She then picked up a sharpie and crossed out another day, the countdown was on.

* * *

Wahh this is the first fan fic I wrote on here and I already got three followers with in posting the first chapter (you have made me really happy)! sorry these are short I promise to lengthen them in the future just right now I'm more so trying to set the stage. Ah... I'm still not used to this formatting. I hope to add the next chapter soon, really I am sorry the first to chapters were so short but I will lengthen the chapters after this because I will have more to wright about. Thank you for understanding and being patient with me.

Ps. I just figure out how to put the line to separate the disclaimer / narration so the words wont look so jumbled up anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the academy

Thank you so much to Fher34 who helped me figure out for to upload word document instead of copy and paste.

* * *

When morning finally came the next day in the village hidden in the leaves, life was already stirring. Naruto however was still happily asleep in his bed while snoring. His dreams were occupied by instant ramen and becoming hokage. Drool escaped the boy's mouth as he mumbled something. Suddenly something kicked him and hard. "Wake up dobe…" came the piercing voice of sasuke Uchiha. "OWW! TEME! What the hell!" screamed Naruto while springing off his bed to punch Sasuke. However it was a simple matter to dodge the Uzumaki.

With a crash Naruto fell to the ground face first. Quickly he sprang back up to his feet and pointed an angry finger at him "Teme! What are you doing in my house?!" asked the enraged Uzumaki. "Idiot… did you forget we have to go to the ninja academy?" replied the raven haired boy while looking at Naruto dully. "Eh? Wait what? WHAT! What time is it?!" asked Naruto while rushing to his alarm clock to look at the time.

"Better hurry up or you will be late idiot." Sasuke replied and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Quickly the blonde ninja hurried to get dressed. He wore a white t-shirt under his orange and black jacket with black pants. After getting dressed he simply ran out the door. Normally he would have eaten breakfast before leaving to go anywhere but there was no time. Oh well this just meant he could gorge himself on ramen later at the ramen shop. As he sped through the streets of early morning konoha a figure caught his attention.

It was Hinata Hyuga who was stopped in front of him. It took all his strength to stop himself before slamming into the girl. Naruto somehow managed to stop a foot behind the girl who now had her back turned to him and didn't seem to hear his approach. "Good morning Hinata!" He chimed loudly which made the girl jump. "N-Naruto-kun?!" she asked as she spun around facing him. Surprise and another emotion flooded into her face. "Y-You startled me." She said softly. "Sorry about that Hinata." He replied with a grin. No matter what he did he always seemed to surprise or startle her.

The gentle Hyuga had always interested him. She was different from all the other hyuga's he's meant. She was also very different then Sakura, at first he just thought she was weird. She was always shy and hid whenever he was around when they were little. However after the chunnin exams his opinion began to change. The once weird girl turned into somebody who he felt sorry for yet at the same time understood her. Then he began to see how much he didn't truly know about her. When he left for two years and came back he was surprised to see how much she had changed. And not just in appearance either.

"Hey Hinata you heading to the academy too?" Naruto asked with a grin still. "O-Oh u-um yes I am." She replied softly with a blush appearing on her face. "That's great! Why don't we head there together?" asked the blonde teenager. "R-really? Y-You want to go t-together?" she asked and immediately began to fiddle with her fingers. "Yeah we are heading that way any way's so why not?" Naruto asked. "O-Oh alright." replied the heiress who nodded her head a bit and gave her usual cute smile. For a moment the Uzumaki paused, getting lost in the smile. Why did her smile always seem to enchant the young Uzumaki? So bright, cheerful, and full of life. Quickly he fought back the thoughts and replied "right let's go!"

As they walked Naruto occasionally cracked a joke that made Hinata giggle and blush. He kinda liked it too. He was almost sad when they had arrived at the academy; it meant he could no longer just simply walk around with the Hyuga heiress. The way she laughed was different then Sakura's laugh. Slowly the boy started to notice the difference between them. "U-um seems we are here N-Naruto-kun." The heiress said while looking at the blonde Uzumaki. With almost a sad tone and voice he replied "Yeah… guess we are." "I-Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with concern spreading across her face. "Yeah sorry I guess it's just cause of all the memories here ya'know?" the blonde replied with a large grin. "Y-yeah I know what you mean." With that hey entered inside the academy.

Naruto was examining the hall ways he had once walked down so many years ago. All the memories overwhelmed him with mixtures of emotions. Soon they came to a stop at a certain door way. Past the closed doors hold the place they had spent so many of their days of young youth. Bitter sweet memories flooded into both of their minds. Slowly Naruto held his hand out and opened up the sliding doors. Inside the room was filled with all their old classmates, Sasuke included. Iruka turned and looked at them with a grin. "I'm Glad you both made it Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." The blonde smiled "Hi Iruka-sensei!" He replied and entered into the room. "H-hello Iruka-sensei." Spoke the heiress as she fallowed after Naruto. "Now that we are all here, we can get down to business."


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know you better

Once Naruto and Hinata took their seats Iruka cleared his throat and began to explain what was going on. "Tsunade has come up with a way to put a twist on this year's Valentine's Day. Each ninja will be given the opportunity to buy roses for a half a dollar each rose. You may give them out at Valentines to friends or the person you love. Secondly there is going to be a 'secret admire' gift exchange. Each one of you will draw a name out of a hat, the boys will draw from the hat with all the girls names in it and the girls will draw from the hat with the boy's names in it. Whoever you get you have to get them a special gift." He paused and shot a glare in Naruto's direction "Something they like and it can't be instant ramen!" this caused the blonde haired boy to gulp. Well there goes his splurging money for the rest of the month.

"As I was saying." Continued Iruka "You will get a gift for that person and give it to them the day before Valentine's Day. Also on Valentine's Day night we will be having a dance of sorts." He paused and glanced at the faces of his students. "Now we will start with choosing partners for the 'secret admirer.' gift exchange. Naruto you go first." Quickly the blonde hair boy got to his feet and ran over to the hat labeled 'girls name's' and dived his hand into the hat. His fingers stirred around the mix of many pieces of cut up paper. After about fifteen seconds he pulled out a strip of paper that was neatly creased to hide the name. For a moment he hoped it was Sakura then slowly he began to wish it was Hinata's name written on the paper. Slowly he began to open up the tiny strip of paper to see what name it revealed. Written neatly on it was Hinata Hyuga.

This continued on for a while longer. Once a boy got a name a girl went to get a name. One after another people got up from their seats then sat back down. When it was finally Hinata's turn, she reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper before returning to her seat. For a moment the heiress was scared to learn what name was on the piece of paper. She fingered it with her index finger and turned it around in her hands. Softly she let out a small sigh and opened up the folded strip of paper. Naruto Uzumaki. A sense of relief came over her as well as a smile. She knew the perfect gift to get the Uzumaki boy.

Once everyone had gotten their pieces of paper they were all free to leave. Some began to purchase roses from the teachers to give to friends and loved ones. Others hurried to go and buy a gift for their 'secret admirer.' Hinata on the other hand was headed home when she was stopped by a failure voice. "Hinata! Wait up!" yelled a certain blond ninja with blazing blue eyes. She paused. Her heart began to pound quickly as she turned around to face him. "U-Um yes Naruto-kun?" asked the heiress. "I'm glad you stopped I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ramen with me? It could be like a date!" He grinned in a joking fashion while putting his hands behind his head. "N-Naruto-kun please don't tease me like that…" was the reply. This made Naruto pause. The expression on Hinata's face was sad and slightly hurt.

"I wasn't joking though Hinata." He replied looking over at her with a small surprised face. Did she really think he had been kidding? Well it was true he only asked Sakura out on dates. Was that why? The heiresses face quickly turned to shock and embarrassment "O-Oh um… s-sure then… I-I'll go on a d-d-date with you." This was just perfect. Literally perfect. Not only had Naruto draw her name out of the hat but he was also going to get to know her better. Well that was the main reason for asking her out on a ramen date. He needed to know what she liked and what she disliked. "Awesome! Come on lets hurry!" he replied while grabbing her hand.

As Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha he was hand in hand with Hinata. Upon arriving at the ramen shop know as Ichiraku ramen, they were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame. "So Naruto you on a date?" Teased Teuchi "sure am!" Naruto said grinning in response which made Hinata blush. Both the ramen shop owner and his daughter stared in surprise. Neither one of them had actually expected him to be on a date. "So er... the usual then?" asked Ayame breaking the awkward silence. "Yup! What will you have Hinata? I'm buying so get whatever you'd like." asked the blond Uzumaki now fixing his gaze upon the beautiful Hyuga that was next to him. "U-um a small order of beef miso ramen please." She replied with a sheepish look.

They stayed at the ramen shop for about an hour. During that time they mostly talked at ate, though Naruto was doing most of the eating. Also Hinata seemed to really enjoy his company, unlike Sakura who was always brooding whenever she agreed to go with Naruto to the ramen shop. Naruto was always constantly making her giggle while blushing as he told stories. After a while he began to ask her questions. So far he had learned a lot, like the fact her favorite food is Cinnamon rolls and red bean soup. Her least favorite food was shrimp, crab, and anything close to that. However that wasn't the only thing he was learning about the delicate Hyuga princess. For an instance she was smart and funny once she warmed up enough in a conversation. She would joke around with him and her smiles drew him in.

Slowly he found himself being more open with her then he's ever been. Not to mention he found out she supported him on becoming hokage and she believed in him. Talk about a big bonus there! Every time she spoke it was filled with warmth and kindness. Soon the date extended past the ramen shop and into town. Suddenly Hinata stopped at a store window and looked inside. It was a jewelry store. For a moment Naruto was puzzled since he has never seen her wear any kind of jewelry before. "Is something wrong Hinata?" He asked and stepped closer to her. "O-Oh nothing is wrong it's just…. S-see that necklace there?" asked the heiress while pointing. There sitting on a soft cushioned pillow at the very front of a window stand was a heart shaped locket. It was 14 karat gold with silver designs. On top of the heart was a small cluster of tiny soft purple roses. "M-my mother used to have one just like that." She replied while continuing to stare at it. "Your… mother?"Naruto asked looking at her.

"Yeah, mom used to wear one like that all the time. I-It was my father's first valentine's day first to her. She used to tell me about it when I was little. I remember a little bit a-about what she said. B-but I was so young at the time that it's hard to remember all the details. After mom died… t-the necklace went missing, some say she was buried with it." As the young Uzumaki listened to her talk, he found his own eyes beginning to look upon the jewelry piece. "Why don't you get it then?" he asked. "H-huh?" was the reply. "I said why don't you get it then?" the blonde boy repeated only to get a surprised and startled look back. "O-Oh no I can't… I-it would be selfish of me to get that… b-besides I don't really wear jewelry anyways." Before Naruto had a chance to protest he found himself running after Hinata who was already walking off. For the rest of the date his mind kept wondering back to the necklace and how happy yet sad Hinata seemed to be that she found one just like her mothers. They spent several more hours together before they headed their own ways. Naruto went home while Hinata also headed to her house to begin working on Naruto's gift.


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto Uzumaki's true love

Upon arriving back home, the heiress went to her room. Extremely light purple eyes skimmed around the room. Suddenly her eyes locked onto something in the corner. A small basket filled with a mixture of things. With ease she walked over and pulled out a long white thick cloth and orange fabric. Once she set them down she went and rummaged through another basket. Inside was filled with stick like straw. She pulled out a handful of the stuff and began to un-intertwine the mix and mash of the weaving straw. It took several minutes to remove the tangles. She grabbed several strands of the braiding straw and began to twist them.

Several hours had passed before the heiress set down the creation she was making. It looked like a frame of sorts. Or the beginnings of a hat. It was the beginnings of Naruto's gift. It may not be expensive, but it will end up being homemade. Sure Naruto wasn't hokage yet, though he wanted to be, the Orange Hokage. So Hinata had figured why not make him a hokage's hat with the words 'orange hokage' written in kanji. It may be simple to most people, but she prayed he would like it. Or at least that it would come out alright. So far she had been able to make the top part of the hat. However she still had a week left to complete the rest of the gift.

Hinata didn't she know that she was now occupying the man she was making a gift for. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? It just happened so suddenly yet at the same time he knew it has been happening for a while. The warmth of her smile was alluring. Her lips where always in a shy smile most of the time… her lips that looked so soft. "GAH! What am I thinking?!" screeched Naruto as he quickly sat up. "I like Sakura-Chan! I always have!" then a thought hit him. "But… that doesn't mean I always will." The words hung in the air. The differences between the sweet Hyuga girl and the fiery quickly to be angered pinkette were clear.

Sakura was always hitting him whenever he did something even remotely idiotic. Heck even when he came back to the village with in the first five minutes she had punched him! Though that was Sakura. It's her personality. But, what was it about her that her loved? Sure she was pretty and all, but her temper often scared him. She never punches Sasuke. Only him. So what was it about her that he loved? Did he still love her? Everything always just seemed to be going through the motions with her now. It was just the same old routine, talk to her get punched. Get punched in order to talk to her.

Hinata however was so very different. She seemed to take in everything he said like a dry sponge begging for water. Enjoying every moment she had with him. Even so sometimes he was scared he frightened her. She would hide from him, blush and cover her face, stutter, and even faint upon sight of him. It hurt at the same time when she acted like that. He longed to know her better. Lately that's what he's wanted to do. Get to know the shy Hyuga heiress better. That and he hated to admit it, but he also needed her. She could make a bad day turn into a good one simply by giggling at his joke.

He loved the way she would support him when nobody else did. She'd also laugh at things other people wouldn't understand. She understood his hummer. And when she opened up to him more his heart would begin to beat faster. It's not like this has all just hit him in one day. He always had wondered why he felt different around Hinata then he did with Sakura. The felling was so different. He wouldn't have to worry about being punched by her. The only thing he really had to worry about was hurting the hyuga's girl's feelings. She was so sensitive even if she herself wouldn't admit it. He would see it in her smile or the way she said she was fine. No... It's not her smile that made him no when she was lying about being okay. It was in her eyes.

Was this what it was like to be in love?

Has all his feelings for Sakura been nothing more than a little boy seeking attention? He wasn't sure. Though he did know one thing, he wanted to make Hinata happy. He had to. He never wanted to see her cry again, like he has seen her do so many times. But, did she fell the same way? Finally he came to terms with what he was been feeling. It was a feeling that had been creeping in slowly with ought him realizing it. He didn't love Sakura Haruno anymore. No, he finally knew who he was in love with. Hinata Hyuga, the very girl written on the piece of paper he needed to get a gift for. The girl who had always been there silently supporting him. This was the girl that he loved.


	6. Chapter 6: To Hokage's mountain

Disclaimer I do NOT own Naruto if I did… well I wouldn't be writing this, so all characters belong to their right full owner _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"Now… how do I tell Hinata?" Naruto asked out loud to himself. Well there were roses; tsunde was doing the weird Valentine's Day thing. He could give her roses. No, a bundle of roses! Sure Uzumaki wasn't the most romantic guy around but he did knew girls love flowers. Or... at least most girls do. "Wait does Hinata even like flowers?" he asked himself and placed a hand under her chin. "Hmmm I could always ask her on another date and bring her some flowers. If she accepts them I can ask if she likes flowers. Yeah that could work!"

He nodded his head which caused blonde hair to move with him. Then suddenly a new idea came to him "Yeah now that's a perfect idea!" He shouted while jumping up to his feet. "That and I can spend more time with her." a large grin creped across the boy's face. Though his plan will have to wait until tomorrow it was getting late out and he doubt Hinata's family would let her outside so late. With a sigh the blonde flopped onto his bed and began to stare at the ceiling until he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hinata awoke to a sudden noise. It sounded like tapping? Then a voice rang out "Hinata! Wake up!" came the voice of a very familiar blonde. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked after opening her eyes. She propped herself up onto her elbows while looking towards her door. "Great you're up!" Naruto said while sneaking into her room. Once inside he shut the door and walked over to her. "W-Wait Naruto-kun W-what are you doing in my room?" asked the heiress as a dark blush creped across her face. "Well… technically I'm not really in your room. Anyways hurry up and get dressed and meet me at hokages mountain!" before Hinata got a chance to protest Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Shadow clone jutsu' thought the heiress to herself. Obediently she got out of her bed and went to her closet. Quietly she examined her clothes with her eyes before picking out a light purple summer dress. She slipped out of her night clothes before getting dressed. The dress came just to her knees and was decorated in silver patterns of roses at the hem. A silver sash around her hips was tied into a bow at the back.

After examining herself in the mirror for a moment she began to brush her hair. It was already in a tangled mess from her night's rest. As soon as her hair was de-tangled and neatly brushed, she grabbed a pair of flat flip flops and began to sneak out of her bedroom. When she was almost to the door a voice stopped her "Lady Hinata-sama where do you think you're going?"

Quickly she turned around and face the voice startled "N-Neji onii-sama!" replied the heiress startled. "Well?" Neji asked once more. "A…Ano… t-to meet Naruto-kun..." she confessed. A sigh heaved from Neji "Lady Hinata-sama…" he began which made her flinch. Suddenly he did something un-expected "As much as I don't like Naruto… you may go and I will cover for you." "Neji onii-sama..." she replied looking at him in shock. Slowly a smile spread across her face "Thank you!" was her last words before running out the door. Quietly Neji watched her leave then spoke "If Naruto hurts her… I swear I will give him a beating so bad he will never forget it."

Once outside the Hyuga clan compound, the young heiress slipped on her flip flops. Once they were on she began a full out run. While running through the streets of konoha she could already see how many people were up and about. Shops were open and selling freshly baked goods or ready to serve customers. Life was everywhere. Even when it seemed like there wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

After a full ten minutes of running Hinata stopped at the base of hokage's mountain panting slightly. Suddenly two hands wrapped around Hinata's waist and another pair around her head covering her eyes. She was ready to attack when a voice called out that made her relax. "Hey Hinata!" "N-Naruto-kun?" asked the heiress confused. "Hehe! Almost we are here just to escort you up the mountain. It's a surprise so we have to make sure you're not peeking!" grinned one of the two Naruto's. 'More clones? What's going on?" Hinata asked herself mentally but allowed her to be escorted by the two clones. One making sure she couldn't see and the other was leading her forward by gently leading her by her hips. Though this only made her blush madly, even if they were just clones, she wasn't used to being touched there.

Once at the very top of the mountain the two clones puffed like the one earlier into a cloud of smoke. Quickly she began to rub her eyes at the sudden brightness. "Surprise!" yelled Naruto rather loudly. Hinata paused and removed her hands from her face before gasping at the sight before her "N-Naruto-kun y-you made all this?" she asked while examining what he had made.

There standing at the top of the mountain was Naruto. Behind him was an early morning picnic with a fresh hot plate of cinnamon rolls that was sitting on a picnic blanket. In the middle of the blanket there were some roses and a small lit candle sitting on a candle stick. "Well not exactly I bought the cinnamon rolls." Replied Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I remembered you said you like cinnamon rolls so I got you some."

"N-Naruto-kun you didn't have to do this." replied Hinata with a soft blush. "I wanted to though! That… and I have something to tell you um… well after breakfast."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who was fallowed, faved, or even reviewed my story so far! I hope it's not going to fast but watch out because I will be adding in a twist or so soon. Thank you all for your continued support on this fan fiction! I'm also looking for your opinions, have any idea's on how to make a twist in this? I'd love to hear them. Also I will be making a new NaruHina fan fic too as well so I will try to update both as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: our first kiss

With a smile Hinata went over and sat down on the edge of the picnic blanket. Naruto quickly fallowed and sat in front of her. He began to serve the cinnamon rolls, placing one on a plate. As he leaned over to give it to her his knee hit the edge of the plate where the original plate of several cinnamon rolls where. The plate flipped over setting one of the buns into the air before smacking into the blondes face.

The Hyuga heiress gassed and looked at the now icing covered Naruto. His face became an embarrassed red much like Hinata when she is embarrassed. "N-Naruto-kun!" gasped the midnight blue haired girl with concern. "Uhh I'm alright, guess I better be more careful huh?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Softly the heiress smiled and removed the plate of cinnamon rolls out of her way before scooting over to him. "H-Hinata?" Naruto asked in surprise at her suddenly closeness. She simply smiled while opening a wet nap that Naruto had brought with him. Hinata began to unfold the wrapped up wet napkin that smelt of lemon. After it was unfolded she inched a bit closer to him before gently wiping his face.

The two sat there in silence for a while as the heiress cleaned his face. Suddenly Naruto gently grabbed her wrist and starred at her. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked staring at him. He said nothing while he gazed into her off white eyes. Blue eyes meet soft pale lavender in a gaze that seemed to say it all. Naruto leaned forward to the point where their noses where touching. Their eyes fluttered for a moment but never removed their gaze from each other. "Hinata I…" began the young Uzumaki but was quickly silenced by a gentle touch to his lips. Hinata had lightly kissed him mostly on instinct. Instantly the young heiress seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly pulled away. "N-Naruto-kun I-I'm sorry I don't k-know what come over me." She quickly began only to be silenced in return by a ruff kiss to her lips.

She paused for a moment before returning the kiss which Naruto had no objections to. They sat their lip locked for a while, only parting occasionally for quick breaths of air. Once they officially parted they sat there panting for air and both of their faces beat red. "Best. Kiss. Ever!" Naruto said breaking the silence with a wide grin. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his statement and nodded. Even though it was her first kiss she would half to agree. It was amazing, she never knew being kissed felt like that. "I will say this. That was a wonderful way to start out the rest of the day." chimed the blonde while resting his forehead agents Hinata's. He then caressed her cheek with his hand. "Ya know… you're cute when your face is all red." He cooed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked while her face became redder at his compliment. "Heh, sorry." was his response. A few more moments of silence passed before Hinata finally spoke up "U-Um Naruto-kun… w-why did you k-k-k-kiss me?" she asked. Suddenly Naruto's face became a bit red "Well… honestly the truth is well." He in hailed a breath before continuing "The truth is I have been falling in love with you. I only recently noticed how I felt… It's kinda silly I know but I am not exactly the most observant person. Even when it comes to my own feelings." He admitted. "B-but I thought you were in love with Sakura-chan." Spoke Hinata is surprise and confusion. "I thought so too but I began to relies I had given up on my crush a long time ago. I just hadn't noticed because it just seemed natural to say I was in love with her." Naruto said then added "Hinata, may I ask why you kissed me back?" at this Hinata blushed darkly before saying "W-well in truth I… I am in love with you too. I-I always have been ever since n-ninja school. I-I always wanted to catch up to you, to be with you, t-to walk with you. W-when I was younger I used to always give up. B-because my father… he… he was always putting me down. B-but I saw how you always tried so hard d-despite what everyone said about you. B-because of this I began to look up to you a-and because of this I started to love you. I f-fell in love with your smile, your kindness, a-and your personality all together. A-and I… I will always support you because I-I love you." After she finished speaking she noticed the surprised look on Naruto's face.

Then he face palmed himself "I'm an idiot! That's why you acted the way you did when we were younger! I can't believe I never thought of that." He said in embarrassment. At this Hinata began to softly giggle "B-but that's just you Naruto-kun… I-it's your personality." She spoke. A grin came across Naruto's face "Yea guess so." He added. "Hinata?" he asked while looking into her eyes. "U-um yes Naruto-kun?" was the young heiress's response. "Well, seeing we both love each other and all um would you possibly like to go out with me?" he asked. A nervous look flooded across his face as he looked at her. A smile was given in return to his question before she spoke "O-of course I will Naruto-kun! I'd love to." Seeming to be satisfied and pleased with his answer Naruto placed two hands on her face. "Good." Then with a foxey grin he kissed her once more and the two soon became intoxicated by the kiss which both wished could last for forever.

* * *

Sorry if this is moving to fast I want to get NaruHina moments in since it is romantic based. I uhh... I admit I have never had a boyfriend in my life so I have never been in any romantic situations. So I am basically winging it, the only thing I know of romance is from movies. haha... well I hope I did okay ^_^'


	8. Chapter 8: Mission gone wrong

Sorry about not posting anything sooner, my internet has been funky and I was working on my new Naruto fan fiction called "My imaginary friend." This chapter is a little fast and a bit cheesy sorry ^ ^'

Anyways you know the drill All Naruto characters do not belong to me they belong to _Masashi Kishimoto_

Mystery ninja though does belong to me. I wanted to add in some drama to make the fan fiction run a bit longer.

* * *

After a few more moments they pulled away from each other. A laugh imitated from Naruto for a few moments before he looked at the heiress sheepishly. "I guess I better let you eat huh?" he asked her while rubbing the back of his head. This caused the heiress to let out her own giggle "A-alright." She spoke before grabbing the plate that Naruto had given her earlier. Both Naruto and Hinata ate the cinnamon roll and spent most of that day together.

There were also many days out of the next two week's that were like this that fallowed. Sometimes they would just hang out and talk, other times they would go on simple dates to the ramen shop. Life seemed to continue on like this until one day Hinata had to go for a mission three days before Valentine's Day.

Naruto was walking Hinata to the village gate where Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were waiting for her. "U-um Naruto-kun? I-I know we aren't supposed to give the gifts t-till later b-but… s-seeing I won't be here for the gift exchange I want to g-give you, yours early." said the heiress in her whispery voice. In her arms she cradled a large gift wrapped object. "Alright Hinata-chan." replied Naruto with his signature wide grin. With this the heiress held out the large object to him that was wrapped in black and orange wrapping with a black bow.

As Naruto took the object he did his best to guess what it possibly was. It was too big for ramen. Unless it's the world's biggest and thinnest instant ramen package. A finger slipped under the wrapping and he began to tear it open and what he found made his blue eyes widen. It was a hokage hat with the words 'Orange Hokage' in kanji. "No way!" spoke the blonde Uzumaki in complete surprise. He dropped the wrapping to the ground and set the hat on his head while making a mental note to pick up the wrapping paper later. He shoved a hand in his pocket for a moment and removed a clenched fist before hugging Hinata. "Thank you this is the best gift ever!" he said while flashing his grin again. Then again anything from his girlfriend would have been perfect.

He then slid something out of his clenched hand. "I have something for you too." He replied and put something one around Hinata's neck. It was the necklace that looked like her mothers. It took the young heiress a few moments to process what was dangling around her neck before she gasped in surprise. "N-Naruto-kun y-you didn't have to get this for me." She spoke while looking up at the blonde who was several inches taller than her. "I wanted to, and I know how much you seemed to really like the necklace so I figured I'd get it for you." He then saw Hinata open her mouth to protest about the cost of the necklace so he quickly added "Don't worry about it Hinata, I wanted to get you something nice. So don't worry." The Uzumaki replied with a convincing grin. "Thank you… Naruto-kun." Hinata finally spoke with a smile.

Soon they reached the gate that lead out of the leaf village. Kiba and Shino were already there and greeted them. "W-well I have to go now Naruto-kun." Spoke the heiress and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before going over to her team mates.

Once Hinata and Kiba left Naruto went back to where he had dropped the paper and picked it up. The blonde who was still wearing the makeshift hokage hat looked over his shoulder. "Be safe, Hinata… Please." He whispered with a worried look.

Mean while Hinata and her team where running through the forest. "S-so what kind of mission is this?" she asked. "Well that we know of it's a simple c-ranked mission." responded Kiba who was riding on Akamaru. "There's a small village just ahead that we haven't had much contact with, so lady Tsunade wants us to check it out." He added.

It took a day and a half to reach the village, but there was no sign of a life once they reached their destination. Everything just seemed to scream that something had clearly gone wrong. "W-where is everyone?" asked the heiress. The group of four wondered around the abandoned village. There was no sign of a struggle but there was signs life has one been here. "It's just like everyone was going about their day life then… then vanished." Spoke the normally silent Shino. Though he was completely right, there was food set on tables that had been half eaten, grocery bags in the streets, and half done laundry.

The group had gotten separated, each exploring different parts of the small abandoned village. As Hinata explored the village a crashing sound came from inside one of the houses. Instantly the heiress ran towards the sound and opened up the hut to find a boy. He didn't look much older than she did. "A-are you alright?" asked the midnight blue haired Hyuga as she took a few more steps closer. "I… I was with my mom when suddenly people started screaming. Everyone just started to disappear, they were taken by somebody." Spoke the man in a shaky tone. All her instincts were over ridden and she forced herself forward towards him "D-do you know w-what took them?" she asked. "Yes…" he began then suddenly he looked up at her. His voice was no longer shaking but instead had a new tone to it. A tone of madness. "I did."

Kiba had meant back up with Shino who was done checking out the side of the Village they each chose to explore. "I didn't find anything or anyone, did you?" asked the Inuzuka only to get a shake of the head no in response from his bug partner. Then a loud scream came out of nowhere which both recognized immediately. "Hinata!"


	9. Chapter 9: inside the jail

I am sooooooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was having major writers block. Also I was trying to figure out how I wanted this to all go down. But I really am sorry I will try to get out chapters faster than I have been. ^_^'

OH Akito does belong to me. I normally don't have him as the bad guy when using him in stories and stuff but hehe… I needed a bad guy and he was the only one I could think of. I'm sorry Akito.

Er also as always I do not own any of the Naruto cast. The only character so far out of this fan fic I have is Akito.

* * *

The village of konoha was going about their daily life, unaware of what had just happened. Naruto was in the hokage building pestering her about why he had been given a cat catching mission. Suddenly the doors of the Hokage's building flung open and a frantic Kiba stood there. "Lady Hokage!" he yelled and ran up to the desk pushing Naruto aside. Just when Naruto was about to protest about being pushed aside Kiba continued "Hinata is missing! We were at the village and it was completely deserted! So we split up looking for clues or any survivors, next thing Shino and I knew she was screaming at the top of her lungs! When we got to where her scream came from she was gone!"

With that both Naruto and Tsunade's jaw dropped "NANI?!" hollered the blonde Uzumaki at the top of his lungs. "We have to find her even if I have to go and fine her myself!" He added. "Naruto calm down!" snapped the hokage in a more angry tone then a commanding one. "You can't just go rushing in to go and find her. We need a plan that and we have no clue where she possibly could be." replied the female blonde in a quieter tone. "But she could be tortured or worse!" With that the Hokage snapped once again "Naruto! The decision is final!" she snapped once more. Knowing it is pointless to argue anymore, Naruto stormed out of the room '_Fine, I'll get her myself. Hinata please be okay._' He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was somewhere else in another village entirely. The area she was staying at was dark and there was very little room, due to the fact of how many people where crammed into the jail cell like space. She assumed these were all the missing village people. Though the young Hyuga heiress wasn't too sure what the man had wanted all these people for. Sure there could be a number of reasons but the only one she could think of were experiments maybe. Like the ones Orochimaru did to people, that's an option. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach while she tried to examine where exactly they were.

Then a door opened suddenly and the man who had tricked her earlier came into view. A sneering smirk was on his face as he examined the hoard of people. His gaze settled upon the younger heiress "I hope you are settling in just fine because you are going to end up staying here a rather long time." then he spoke again with a tone of madness's "Your eyes will be wonderful thing to add to my collection. However I may just take them later after I am done with you." He crackled. The sound he made was more like a mixture of a dog getting its tail stuck in a door and a crackling hyena.

The young heiress quickly regained what little bit of courage she had left to look at the man dead in the eyes. She tried to seem wrathful, angry, brave, anything that would intimidate the man. But the only look she could muster was a muffled look of fear. "Hehe my young princess your lovely eyes betray your act you are putting on." He snickered in a dark tone. He then licked his dry upper lip while rubbing his hands together. "However that look is indeed interesting. Though your eyes hold so much innocence your face can become hard like a well seasoned warrior. I wonder just how long it took you to master that look." He added with a small sneer. With that the oddly dressed man who, not to long ago, had fooled Hinata completely turned to leave. "Wait!" cried out the young heiress with as much force and demand she could muster from her quiet whispering tone. "W-who exactly are you?" she asked looking at the man who now had his back to her.

He paused all together to debate whether or not to tell the heiress his name. "Hmm… seeing you won't be getting out of here any time soon, I suppose I can give you my name." he replied while rubbing his hands together once more. "Akito…" he finally spat out and with that he left. Once the man shut the only door leading out of the jail sail, darkness engulfed the group of villagers, and one lone ninja, in complete darkness.

* * *

Back at the village Tsunade was giving out orders to a few ANBU guards. "Knowing Naruto he has completely disobeyed my orders and will be going after Hinata." She spoke. After a few short moments she continued "I want you to stop him before he does anything foolish. You are dismissed." The blonde woman added with a flick of her wrist telling them to leave. _I'm sorry Naruto… but I can't let you go this time._


	10. Chapter 10: At midnight

Haha I know I'm the worst updater ever. Just lately I have been really busy. I had been preparing for an anime con where I went to meet Hinata's voice actor and had some other drama going on. I'm really sorry and thank you for being patient . I will try harder to update sooner.

* * *

It was now night time in the village of Konoha. The moon was high in the sky while silver stars danced in the thickness of the twilight that now draped the land. Midnight blue. _That's the color of the sky, just like Hinata's hair. _

Now most people would be at home asleep around this time of night. However one boy was heading to the village gates. He was leaving. Not permanently but he had to find a girl with the hair color of the darkened sky.

Of course though he knew Anbu where watching him, and of course he was ready for them.

As he stepped out of the lighted path and onto the darken walk way that lead to the forest, Naruto was running through a mental check list. He had brought a small medic kit just in case Hinata was hurt. Sure he may not be a medic ninja, however he knew Hinata would be able to address her own wounds. Though he would help her the best he could. Also he carried a well stocked supply of ninja tools and food rations.

While walking the Uzumaki pretended not to notice the watchful gaze of the ANBU that where hidden amongst the shadows. After all if they knew that their target was already aware of their presence, it would ruin his plan. So he walked in utter silence with his eyes locked onto the now fast approaching village gates.

Funny, only several years ago did his best friend walk out of these very same gates into blackness. Though the young Uchiha and Sakura to try to stop him, however she failed. Sure he was glad the brooding Uchiha was back and of course the man was still his friend. But a cretin Hyuga girl had captivated his heart and managed to somehow find a way to stay with him even when he was in love with Sakura. In truth the midnight blue haired girl had always been there, even with ought him knowing. How much pain had he put her through when she had to watch him act like an idiot craving for another girls attention? Honestly he wasn't sure the answer to that but, he wanted to spend the rest of his days making up for it. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. That was why he needed to go after her, why he needed to find her. She was the piece of the puzzle she had been missing for so long and now that he realized it he wasn't just going to let her go.

_A few more feet and I'm out of Konoha…_ Thought the blonde before adding to his first thought _it's about time and ANBU make their move._

As if on cue Three Anbu jumped out of the shadows behind him. "Uzumaki Naruto." They began "By order of the hokage we cannot let you pass." With that Naruto glanced back at them with a rather serious look "I'm not going to just leave her with some stranger while you sit on your ass's and figure out how to deal with the problem. Kakashi sensei once told me that toughs who abandon their friends are scum. I'm not about to let her down." He stated. Though the masks hid their expressions he could tell they were slightly surprised by their shift in body posture.

"We still cannot let you pass." Spoke the leader of the ANBU group. "I figured that might be your answer" spoke the blonde. Quickly he began to make hand signs "Shadow clone Jutsu!" he stated and several dozen of shadow clones appeared around him. They all took up fighting stances then at the last minute all of them, including the original took off running into the forest. Shouts and laughing could be heard from the doppelgangers was they split up in different directions leaving the real Naruto to slip away un-noticed while the ANBU tried to figure out which Naruto was real by throwing kunai knife at them and attacking them.

As soon as the blonde was sure he was a safe distance away from the ANBU he turned and looked back at the village "Thanks guys." He whispered to the clones that were still holding their ground agents the ANBU. "I promise I'll come back with her, just you watch." With that he took off running. He had no idea where to go or where to even begin his search. All he knew was he had to find her and soon before who ever took her did something to her.

* * *

Mean while in the darkness of the jail cell was the very girl he was looking for. One of her ankles had a large shackle around it that was attacked to the wall. This was to keep her from escaping. Despite this it didn't stop her from mingling with the remaining villagers and tending to any wounds they had received. And by remaining villagers she meant the ones who come back alive after being taken away some unknown place in the underground bunker.

With tired eyes and shaking hands from lack of nourishment she finished binding the leg of a small child who cut himself on part of the broken pot that used to hold water. Sure a few days may not seem like enough time to grow weak from hunger for a ninja. However it is when you're chained up like a dog who's food bowl was placed so far away that the chain stopped it from reaching the valuable food. Even then she was like a mother who gave away all her food to her children for them to survive. For that's exactly what she has been doing. Any food she did receive she gave away to the children or elderly of the village.

Once the young child who she had just been tending to was lead away by his older sibling was gone she sat down to rest. Soft lilac eyes looked up at the ceiling with a tired void look to them. Her long midnight blue hair was now more of a black color due to how much dust and dirt was in it now. However another color streaked her long locks, a red color, it was blood. Some of the blood was her own, but most of it was the blood of people she had been tending. More than once already has she had somebody die in her arms while bloody hands clinched her hair or whatever bit of support that could find.

A sigh heaved from her lips and she shut them tightly for a few moments trying to find some rest in the stuffy small living space that held at least two thirds of the living population from the abandoned town they had found.

Suddenly the only door that separated them from the rest of the underground bunker opened and their kidnaper, Akito, stood in the door way with a grin spreading across his face. His dark gaze was locked onto the Hyuga heiress as he walked towards the cage. Several villagers scrambled out of the way like rats trying to hide from an alley cat. "So how is my favorite prisoner doing my little bird?" he asked her. Lately he's been calling her little bird in a mocking way that seemed to suggest she was his little pet. "F-fine." Spoke the heiress while re opening up her eyes to gaze at the man. She finally was getting a better look at him now that he wasn't disguised as anyone else.

He had long deep purple hair that was thrown up in a messy pony tail and purple eyes that matched the shade of his hair. The clothing he wore consisted of a long jacket that was deep blue in color. Along with that he had on a simple pair of pants. Roughly he stood nearly six feet tall, which meant he towered over her small figure of five foot three by nine inches. He even towered over Naruto.

As of lately he seems to be having a different tone with her then when they first meant. He also seemed to be border line insane with a multiple personality disorder due to the fact one hour he could come in acting nice and sweet and the next time and insane psychopath who was threatening to remove her eyes. Honestly though she almost felt sorry, maybe that's why he was doing this. Maybe his darker side took over so often that his kinder side was suppressed for so long. That or he was just toying with her. With a click the cell door opened and the man stepped inside with the key and began to un-shackle her leg. As he did this she eyed Akito with a suspicious look on her face. What was he doing? Was he going to do something to her like he did with the other villagers he had taken away? Quickly fear and panic flushed over her in several waves of anxiety.

Then, and rather roughly, he grabbed her by her wrist and tugged her up to her feet. Instantly the mad man began to lead her out of the cage cell and one out he re-locked the door so his other play things wouldn't get away. "W-where are you taking me?" she demanded while he led her away. "Somewhere." He simply replied with a grin. "I hope your don't think of her as ruthless your highness." He began "I'm really not such a bad man." With that Hinata eyed him even more curiously and cautiously then before "I-if you're not a bad man t-then why are you doing this to the villagers?" she demanded in a tone just a few notches higher in volume then her normal tone of voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" questioned Akito in response "I was bored and looking for some entertainment my little bird. Though I wasn't expecting to find such a rarity amongst such a poor old village, you where like a flower in the midst of a dead land." He spoke while placing a cold and rather boney hand on her cheek. This action caused her to shiver and try to pull away from him. Even so the purple haired man just let out a chuckle and removed his hand before beginning to walk once more.

Finally the heiress got up the nerve to ask "W…What do you want with me?" she asked in a quieter tone then before but it was still a demanding tone. Akito turned once more to gaze upon her lilac eyes "I simply want your company. Nothing more, I figured you would like a nice meal. I know you haven't been eating due to your frailness." He murmured while her continued to lead her throughout the hall ways of the bunker. With that she fell silent but none the less still on alert.

Every step they took caused a clattering sound to be heard of the tiles that decorated the dirt floor. Soon they entered into a room that was light with candles. All and all the room seemed to reek of the smell of fresh foods that made the heiress's stomach hurt and growl with hunger pains. As he led her to a seat and forced her to sit down in it "Try anything… and I promise you that you won't get farther than a few feet before your killed." He whispered in her ear which made her shiver. Once he knew she was seated and wasn't going anywhere he took his place right across the table from her. Silence engulfed them both while Hinata stared at the objects on the table to occupy her mind.

"You should eat something, after all as long as you are a good little bird you will be here for a long time. I wouldn't want my favorite possession to die of hunger. Also if you won't eat I have my methods of forcing you to." He spoke in a cold tone with a smirk. Hinata chose to ignore the whole force feeding comment and asked "What do you mean… be here f-for a while?" she asked while a nauseas felling began to sweep over her. "Well I plan on keeping you here for a long time. You interest me, and I hope we can become, close friends. Very close friends." He chuckled and looked at her with a look that made her want to hide herself in shame. _N-Naruto-kun please… finds me soon!_ She thought in her mind while she looked at the man who was now eating only a foot or so away from her.

* * *

Okay so this is longer then I intended it to be, haha. Anyways thoughts or comments or any ideas on how this should all play out? Id love to hear your thoughts! Anyways I may be wrapping up this story soon, or I may play it out longer. Though the last chapter will be an '10 years' later thing. Though that won't be for another 5 chapter's maybe? Anyways thanks for reading and staying with the story so far!


	11. Chapter 11: akito Takanda

So some of ya'll where wondering a bit more about akito's back story and his reasoning for what he is doing. So most of this chapter is dedicated to him so you can understand him better. Akito and kokoa belong to me. Now… I don't know if there is an actually jutsu in Naruto like the one I described so don't hate me for inventing a random jutsu please. XD

* * *

"_Akito wake up…. Wake… WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" hollered a familiar voice. Standing beside him with her arms folded looking down on him was a girl, a year younger than him at the most. Her hair was white like the snow that now blanketed the land. After all, this was the village hidden in snow. Akito's home. "Hmmm I don't wanna get up." Whined the purple haired teenager and he rolled over to his side. At this action the girl puffed up her cheeks in a childish manor, took his pillow, and hit him with it. Instantly Akito sat up rubbing his head "gosh darn it kokoa!" he growled and leapt out of bed to chase the already running away girl. But she was laughing, not sad or angry. _

_Though the moment he reached outside the bedroom door the scenery changed. "Kokoa?" he hollered out for her. Nothing. It was an empty black void. Suddenly red lines spread out everywhere like blood, it was bright glowing red and the black turned to white. Like snow. He was outside, fully dressed in his day time clothing, kunai in hand, his team all standing beside him. Except for one, kokoa. She was lying on the ground several feet away, not moving. _

"Kokoa!" hollered Akito and quickly sat up in his bed. Perspiration dripped from his brow while placing a hand onto his face. "Just a dream… just a dream…" He tried to repeat to himself though it didn't make him feel any better. She was gone, he knew it was true, yet she plagued his mind never letting him rest. It was his fault she had died, the person who made him laugh and smile, could cheer him up she he was angry or sad. He should have done something to keep her alive, argued, anything, he could have done something. Now she was gone, but not for long. He would bring her back. After all that's why he did what he did so many years ago in the snow village, why he was now a rouge, why he seemed to have another side of him. He didn't want this kind of life but, he would do anything to bring her back.

* * *

Mean while back in Konoha, Tsunade had just received rather disturbing news. Other then the fact the ANBU had let Naruto escape. Her amber gaze was locked onto the three personal files of three members from the village hidden in snow. "Lady Hokage, I regret to in-" "I know." stated the hokage while looking up at the ANBU squad captain. "I wish the boy would have stayed around long enough to know who we are dealing with." sighed the woman while rubbing her temples. "I sent out word quickly to the other villages about what has occurred here. I was hoping maybe another village may know what was going o here. And I was right."

With that she gestured to the three files "Akito Takanda, Kokoa Himiko, and Akiko shadu from the village hidden in snow. They all have a part in this…" she began "Apparently it all started when a team was given a mission to find Akiko shadu… a medic ninja that was performing illegal tests in human experiments. While on a mission the team leader had a choice, to save the young lady Kokoa, or complete their mission. He chose the mission over her. Akito, one of the men that was under his team at the time was dating the girl… after her death he was never the same. He spent countless hours trying to find a way to resurrect the dead. He even went as far as looking into Akiko's research."

"Though it got worse… one day he broke Akiko out of jail because he thought he was the only way to save Kokoa. Though he used a forbidden jutsu to do it. Much like Ino's mind possession jutsu it takes a hold of users mind… only this one transfers the mind of the intended victim into the users mind. Though this jutsu is very risky if the user doesn't release the jutsu, after too much exposure the consciousnesses will fight for dominance. And from what we have seen, Akiko is winning the battle." With that the hokage turned her attention towards the window "Naruto is way over his head…" then she closed her eyes and thought _Jiraiya… I wish you were a live right now Naruto could use your help._

* * *

While Tsunade discussed what was happening with the ANBU Naruto was already at the village where the people had gone missing. It was a deserted place, with no signs of life or noise. Except for the constant howling of wind and occasional chirping of a cricket. It was hard to believe this once was a place full of life, but it was also the place where Hinata had disappeared only half a day ago.

While the moon was still high, Naruto began to look around for any clues that would tell him where they had gone off to. Whoever had done it was clearly good at covering up their tracks. However not good enough to fool the hero of Konoha and the man who had the next spot as hokage already claimed.

Amongst the dim light of the moon, he spotted a few tracks that led away from the village and towards the woods. It was also heading in the opposite way of the Leave Village, so, it had to be the man or woman who took Hinata.

Quickly he began to run after the trail that was barely visible in the dimness of the light. _Just a little longer Hinata. I'm coming._


End file.
